Death of a good man
by donttouch
Summary: Death of major character! Very depressing ... R&R Sucky summary, I know..SLASH


"Look Tony.. the ocean" Gibbs said. He turned Tony's head so he was looking out over the ocean. The sunset was beautiful, the orange sun shining on the small waves. "Isn't it beautiful?" Gibbs asked.

"It's beautiful" Tony whispered. Gibbs hugged him closer. Everything was silent, and Tony was shivering. Gibbs shrugged out of his coat and covered Tony's body with it, stroking away some strands of Tony's hair from Tony's forehead. Even the wind seemed to still and Gibbs smirked, everything looked like it was taken out of a painting. Gibbs kissed Tony's forehead.

"Remember the first time I brought you here?" Gibbs asked.

"I remember" Tony whispered.

_"Come.. come on Tony, look at this! Isn't it beautiful?" Gibbs asked as he pulled Tony after him and sat them both down on the bench. "Look at the sunset, isn't it beautiful?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at him, tears in his eyes. _

"I'm dying" Tony said. Gibbs looked at him in surprise. "It's cancer.. in my brain.. it's inoperable, and.. and there's no treatment.. I don't want to undergo treatment to prolong my life with just a few months Jet.. I can't.. I..I don't know how to.. to.." Tony stuttered, tears running freely down his face. Gibbs embraced him and wiped away a stray tear from behind Tony's back.

"Ssssh.. it's okay.. it's okay" Gibbs said, "We'll deal with this together, promise" Gibbs said. 

"I remember when you told me about the cancer.. I really thought you were kidding when you told me, it was a big surprise.. the worst surprise in the world actually" Gibbs chuckled, "But we got to spend a lot more time together, didn't we?" Gibbs asked and squeezed Tony's shoulder.

"I'm cold" Tony whispered.

"I know.. you won't be cold much longer Tony" Gibbs said.

It was only a few months after Tony had dropped the bomb that Gibbs started to notice Tony forgot things. It started out in the small, messages, his phone. The day Tony accidentally forgot his gun was the day he told Tony he wasn't fit to work anymore. Tony had taken it hard but it needed to be done.

_"You can't work right now Tony.. you have to understand, you're forgetting everything, jumbling words, and you damn near passed out today" Gibbs said. _

"Then put me on desk duty! ANYTHING but going around the hous all by myself every day, I can't handle that!" Tony said, "It gives me too much time to think" Tony mumbled after a little while. "What will you do after I'm gone?" Tony asked and looked into Gibbs's icey blue eyes. 

_"Mourn you" Gibbs said, "Forever"_

_  
"You can't mourn me forever" Tony said as Gibbs pulled him to him and embraced him. _

"Watch me" Gibbs said.

"Maybe I will.." Tony said and smiled into Gibbs's shoulder, "I'm really cold" Tony said.

"I know.. you always get cold when you're sick, remember?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah.. guess I do" Tony replied. 

Two months later, Tony passed out in the bullpen and had a seizure. Ducky and the others had been surprised since Gibbs and Tony had decided not to tell them, because Tony didn't want to upset them. And Gibbs didn't feel right going behind his back and tell everyone. They explained it after Tony got home from the hospital, and everyone had brought presents. Gibbs remembered Abby's visit the best.

_"You're not allowed to die Tony" Abby said and snuggled up to Tony in the bed. "You're my superman, you're indestructable" she continued. _

"I've been near Cryptonite for too long, overexposure you know" Tony said and grinned.

"Don't joke.. will you say hi to Kate for me?" Abby asked, "And conact me through my Ouija board?" Abby asked. Tony chuckled.

"Yeah.. promise" Tony said.

"Are you cold? You're shivering" Abby said.

"Little bit" Tony replied. Abby tucked Tony in further and snuggled up even closer to Tony. "Thank you" Tony said.

"I love you" Abby said and kissed his chin.

"Love you too" Tony said before going to sleep. 

Gibbs sighed and looked down at Tony. The team had come one after another, and left with tears down their faces. There was nothing left for Tony on this planet anymore, and Gibbs knew why Tony was clinging to life.

"You can let go now.. I'm ready for you to let go" Gibbs said, bent down, and kissed Tony who weakly kissed him back. When Gibbs pulled back, he drew with him Tony's final breath. Tony's struggle for breath stilled, and he went lax in Gibbs's arms. "You're not cold anymore Tony" Gibbs smiled and pushed a few strands of hair out of Tony's face. "You'll never be cold anymore" Gibbs said as tears trickled freely down his face.

The sun was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: cries

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


End file.
